Game of Thrones: An Uneasy Return
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After two years missing, Arya has finally been found. She was a victim of kidnapping by the notorious trafficking ring House of Black and White. While reunited with her family, and Gendry, they find that things are not well. Arya feels as if she was abandoned. However, that's not all the House has taken from her. Can happiness ever return for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: An Uneasy Return**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, a Gendrya modern AU, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day in the Stark family manor, the Starks were the most prominent family in the region of Westeros known as the North, the largest region of the land. The head of the family was governor Eddard Stark, a man of forty-four with the usual physical traits of his family, brown hair, grey eyes and a long narrow face. His wife, Catelyn was two years younger, with auburn hair and blue eyes, as well as high cheekbones, all traits of her family, the Tullys.

It was her traits that all but one of their five children had inherited. The two of them were together as they made their way into the living room. In the living room, those four children sat, all watching TV, although their expressions made it clear they weren't really seeing what was on the screen. They were all clearly distracted.

The oldest of the children was twenty-two year old Robb, then was the oldest girl, nineteen year old Sansa. On the other couch sat their two youngest boys, sixteen year old Bran and twelve year old Rickon.

Seated on the floor by one of the couches was another young man, the same age as Robb but with the typical Stark traits. This was Eddard's nephew, Jon, the son of his deceased younger sister, Lyanna.

"Ned." Cat said quietly. "I still feel we're...going in circles."

Ned nodded sadly, knowing what she meant, they were all in the same state, they had been like this for the past two years.

Before he could muse any further, the shrill ring of the phone distracted them all. He went to answer it, picking it up and beginning to speak.

"Stark household, Eddard Stark speaking."

An official voice replied. "Mr. Stark, I am calling from the police station."

Ned tensed; it wasn't the first time they had received a call like this. "Yes?"

The answer surprised him, more than anything. "We have important news...We've found her, we've found your daughter."

"What, Arya?!" He gasped, his heart leapt.

The entire family reacted to that, all turning towards him, shock and concern written on their faces.

"Yes." The officer replied. "She's here at the station with us; I think you best come and get her."

"Yes, of course."  
He hung up, still hardly able to believe what he just heard. He turned to the rest of the family.

"It's Arya, she's been found." He told them.

At once they all reacted. "Arya!"

Cat looked ready to faint; Sansa almost screamed, the boys looked amazed and relieved. Arya was Ned and Cat's third child and the youngest girl, two years younger than Sansa.

She was also perhaps the most difficult of the children, she was combative, rebellious and tended to frustrate any attempts of her mother and sister, who had rather feminine tastes, to have her join them.

Ned sighed as he recalled. _'Then we found out she had started dating Gendry, Robert's illegitimate son, a man five years her senior.'_

Robert was the current president of Westeros, a man of 'unique' tastes, which included women. Many of these affairs ending in illegitimate children, Gendry was one of them.

' _We argued with Arya, were angry because of this, his age, where he lived, what we...thought about him.'_ Ned thought sadly.

It was shortly after that Arya stormed out of the house and disappeared.

When she didn't return home that night, the family went to the police. Gendry was instantly a suspect, but was very quickly found to be innocent. The full horror of what happened only became apparent five days later.

Arya had in fact been kidnapped, by the notorious people trafficking group, The House of Black and White. That had been two years ago; when she had been fifteen, two years of agony for them and Gendry, over the months and then years, the Starks and Gendry grew to trust one another. They finally realized Gendry truly loved Arya and now, she had been found.

"Arya is, she's alive?" Rickon gasped.

Ned nodded, truly smiling for the first time in two years. "Yes, we better hurry and get down to the police station."

"Not just us." Cat reminded them softly.

They all nodded and, as they got ready, Cat meanwhile picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?" Came the confused voice of Gendry Waters.

Cat replied at once. "Gendry, it's me."

He noticed her tone and replied. "Mrs. Stark, what's happened?"

Cat couldn't help but smile as she told him. "It's Arya Gendry, she's been found, she's at the police station up here, we're going to get her."

"What, seriously...that's, that's great." He gasped, clearly amazed. "I'll be right there."

They hung up and Cat smiled to the others and they quickly left the house together.

When they reached the police station, Gendry was also just pulling up. He got out of the car in a hurry; a frantic yet hopeful expression on his face.

"Are they sure it's Arya, positive?" He asked desperately.

They all nodded as Cat explained. "Yes, they told us about it, they made a positive DNA match, it's definitely Arya."

Hope blossoming in all of them they entered the police station. They quickly approached the desk and Ned spoke quickly.

"We're here to see our daughter, Arya Stark."

The office looked up, looking strangely worried, but nodded. "Ah, yes, of course. We've been expecting you all. This way please."

They followed the officer and soon reached a door, the officer turned to them.

"Now, I must warn you, prepare yourselves for this."

That confused and worried them, but nevertheless they entered. Inside the room was a sickly looking girl of seventeen. She was clad in a dirty grey knee length dress that may once have been white. She had no shoes, her feet were filthy, but while her hair was shorter, just reaching the shoulders, but there was no doubt about it.

"Arya!" Catelyn gasped.

The girl started at that. "Mum…?"

Sansa almost laughed in relief. "It is you, thank the Gods."

"Sansa..." The girl replied; almost in disbelief.

The family all grinned and began to move closer. Arya seemed agitated and trembled; then, suddenly, lifted her head to look at them and they all froze.

"Gods..." Cat gasped.

Gendry inhaled sharply. "Arry..."

That got the biggest reaction from her, tears filled in her eyes upon hearing Gendry's voice. But she quickly wiped them away, the family remained frozen however, for they had seen her eyes.

Arya was no longer a prisoner of the House of Black and White, but she hadn't got away unscathed, they had robbed her of something important.

The milky white appearance of her eyes testified to that; she was blind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: An Uneasy Return**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's all pretty messed up right now, glad you liked that though :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, it sure was.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Catelyn bit her lip, worried. It had been a week since they had received the joyous news that Arya had been found. It was dampened by the discovery that the House of Black and White had blinded Arya while holding her captive. Yet that wasn't all that was causing her to worry.

The way Arya had acted during that week had been shocking and worried her, worried them all, greatly. Seeing her distraction, Ned spoke.

"Cat, are you…?"

She shook her head. "I'm worried about Arya, Ned."

He sighed; knowing all too well what his wife meant.

"She won't speak to any of us. Not only that, she's so angry, she...she snapped at Robb earlier, Gendry too." Cat remarked sadly, recalling those moments.

Ned bowed his head. "This is…Not only that, I heard her yelling at Jon too, she never argues with Jon."

Cat gasped at that; knowing this was true. She couldn't understand how things could have got so bad that Arya would turn on them all like that. She thought that, despite everything, Arya would be happy to be reunited with her family after being kidnapped.

It was then Ned revealed a possible reason. "She said, we didn't try hard enough to find her."

That shocked Cat more than anything; that Arya would even imagine that.

"Why would she think that?" She gasped.

She was so dismayed; to think that; after so long, her daughter was still so far away from her, despite being home again.

There was a brief silence before Ned finally sighed.

He gently hugged his wife and spoke softly. "Look at it from her point of view Cat, she was held captive by them for two years, who know what they told her, what she started to believe."

Cat let out a shaky breath. "If they've brainwashed her, we need to make her see the truth.

"We can't force the issue Cat, that will do more harm than good." Ned replied carefully; adding. "I don't think she's been brainwashed, if she was, she would think we never wanted her, or that we aren't happy to have her back."

They lapsed into silence after this before Ned finally added.

"No, it's more, she feels we gave up on her."

Cat bowed her head; that made sense, the only problem now however, was figuring out how to convince Arya that it wasn't true, without making things worse.

They entered the living room to find Bran, in his wheelchair, looking concerned. They soon saw why, Rickon was sitting next to him, rubbing his hand, which looked somewhat red.

"Rickon..." Bran's voice was barely above a whisper.

Rickon bit his lip. "It was Arya."

"What?!"

Realizing their audience, Bran looked worried. Rickon just shook his head.

"I tired to help her get up the stairs and she lashed out." He explained. "Told me to leave her alone, slapped my hand."

Bran shook his head. "Gods."

Catelyn bit her lip, this wasn't getting any easier; if only there was a way through to Arya.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in her room, Arya glowered. She was much neater than she had been, having finally been able to clean herself, now wearing proper clothes; she no longer looked sickly, however her blindness remained.

She clutched at the cane she had been provided with to aid her with walking and finding her way around. She glowered as she thought about her family, about what they had been doing.

' _Urgh, they, they pity me, treat me like I'm some kind of fragile doll.'_ She thought angrily. _'Just because I can't see, they think I must be helpless. Honestly, I do need their support, but, not this, this isn't...This is too much.'_

Snarling she tightened her grip on the cane, wanting so badly to hit someone or something with it. However at that moment she was distracted by a knock on the door.

"What?" She called out, her tone was clipped and short.

"It's just me." A familiar voice said.

It was a voice which, during those two years she tried desperately to hold on to, praying that she would one day hear it again.

"Oh...Gendry."

She heard the door open and close and Gendry's footsteps before sitting down. She guessed he was seated at her desk, while she was sitting on her bed.

There was a pause as they sat in silence; she had no doubt that Gendry had heard from her family how she had been acted. She had to admit, she was angry at him too, after all, they had all abandoned her.

"What do you want?" She asked at last.

Gendry replied at once. "I just want to talk, that's all."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, talk about what?"

"Arya, I know things aren't exactly...right, I want to help you out."

She couldn't hardly believe it, of all people to treat her like this, Gendry. The one person who, when her whole family wanted her to change, accepted her for being her.

"Urgh, you too!?" She snapped.

"Arry-"

"Stop pitying me!" She yelled. "I'm sick fed up with it, all of you, smothering me, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm fragile or weak!"

Gendry was quiet for a moment before he replied. "Arry, what do you want me to do then?"

"What does it matter?" She snapped.

"I...Arry, I didn't give up on you, if that's what you're thinking." He replied, suddenly realizing.

Arya scoffed, as if she would believe that.

"Oh please, you all gave up on me, you left me to rot with those...bastards!"

"I. Did. Not!" Gendry replied, sounding suddenly furious.

Arya couldn't believe he had the gall to react that way, to lie to her face like that.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Gendry, just give it up, I'm not..."

"Arry!" He suddenly yelled, startling her. "I never gave up on you, at least three girls tried to get me to go out with them but I said no. Do you know why, because I still love you and I never believed you were gone, I always wanted to find you. I never wanted to think that you were...I could hardly sleep for worrying. We tried to find you, but couldn't, we never gave up, never!

She froze, shocked by this sudden outburst.

"You...really had no idea where I was?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, nothing, it scared the hell out of us."

She bit her lip as she considered a startling revelation he made. _'He refused to date, he stayed loyal to me, for two years, two whole years…?'_

"This is true?" She asked desperately, wanting to believe it.

"Of course."

She sighed and shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Gods...I..."

"Arry?" Gendry said softly, sounding concerned.

She managed a small smile at last. "Thank you."

She heard him sigh before asking. "What about your family?"

"Just..." She sighed; she wanted to, but she couldn't forgive, not just yet. "It doesn't matter."

"Arry."

"Nothing." She replied quickly, cutting him off.

Gendry wisely left the subject, he just hoped that, given time, things would hopefully get better. After all, he still cared greatly for her, blind or not, nothing would change that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: An Uneasy Return**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, she's in a hard spot right now, glad you liked that bit though; yeah, it's pretty tense right now.  
wazzup11: Yeah, got that right, glad you liked that part though.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arya fidgeted in her seat as she sat in the office. The officer sitting opposite her was busy writing on the report in front of him. This wasn't the first time she had to go to the police station since being found, it was also unlikely to be the last.

Truthfully she was weary of it, especially since her talking to the police didn't seen to be doing anything, it also didn't do much to help improve her temper. Seeing her fidgeting the office spoke.

"Just a little longer, Miss Stark."

She sighed but nodded. "Alright, alright."

The officer paused for a moment before speaking again. "Please, I hope you can understand how important this is."

Arya sighed again but nodded and continued to tell her story. She explained what happened, about how she was kidnapped, what happened to her while captive, how she escaped, it wasn't much, her memories were foggy and seemed almost impossible for her to focus on.

Finally she stopped. "I'm sorry that's...that's all I can remember."

The officer nodded. "I understand; I know this is difficult. We're glad of any information you can provide. Nobody has ever escape the House of Black and White before."

"Gods...I didn't know that." Arya gasped.

The officer replied, confirming his statement, shocking Arya. She had no idea her circumstances were so unique. Now she had to hope that her information really would help the police; all those other people held prisoner, she held the only means of them having any hope of rescue.

* * *

Arya glowered as she sat in the back seat of the car, she was finally finished with her interview with the police and now back with her parents as they drove her home. When she made to leave the police station, her mother had tried to help her; which of course, only infuriated her, she knew what she was doing, surely her mother would know that.

' _Urgh, they're still at it.'_ She thought bitterly. _'Still treating me like something breakable.'_

She sat, still fuming, unaware of her mother looking back at her in sadness and dismay; of her father's defeated expression as they tried to figure out how they could help their daughter understand their intentions.

No matter what they tried, Arya just lashed out, clearly infuriated by their efforts, despite their best intentions. Trying to calm herself down, Arya considered something that she had begun to notice in the time she was back, especially when she recalled things before her kidnapping.

She bit her lip. _'Something_ has _changed...I remember how I fought with them, due to Gendry, the arguments we got into...but that's, that's not happening anymore; it's like. Like they accept Gendry now.'_

The thought of that did help her breathe a little easier; it was one less thing to try her patience. Finally they arrived home and Arya began to get out of the car. She felt a hand, her mother's most likely, on her arm and yanked her arm back.

"I can get out by myself, mum." She snarled before climbing out of the car and heading straight back into the house.

Cat and Ned followed her, still dismayed, it looked as if things were going from bad to worse.

* * *

Sure enough, as they feared, Arya's temper flared up once again. They weren't quite sure what happened, but clearly she wasn't happy with the outcome and was yelling again.

"Urgh, look, can you just drop it!" She cried out. "I'm fine!"

Biting his lip, Bran tried to speak up. "Arya."

She turned to him, snapping. "What?!"

Bran shook his head. "I get that it's tough, I know what you're going through..."

"No you don't. I'm blind, not stuck in a wheelchair thanks to some drunk driver." She snarled. "You don't know a god-damn thing, Bran!"

With that she left, making her way upstairs; remarkably still able to move quickly, despite not being able to see where she was going. Ned and Cat shared a helpless look, the rest of the family sat awkwardly, looking even more worried. Bran bit his lip.

"Gods..."

Sansa turned to him. "Bran..."

Bran sighed. "How can we help her understand, I mean, what she said?"

"It's alright, she didn't mean it...Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Sansa replied.

This startled everyone, so too did the rather steely look in Sansa's eyes.

"Sansa…?" Ned began.

"It'll be fine dad, trust me." Sansa replied. "This gets sorted, here and now."

With that Sansa turned and began to make her way upstairs; leaving the others perplexed and wondering just what Sansa had in mind.

* * *

Sansa didn't even bother to knock on the door, she simply opened it and stepped into the room, closing it behind her as she talked.

"Arya."

Her sister was lying on her bed, still seething. She sat up, tense, anticipating a challenge, or threat.

"Sansa, what now?" She remarked, sounding exasperated.

Sansa did not back down however. "I just want to talk."

"Of course you do." Arya replied darkly. "What about, my blindness, how I should be grateful you're all _helping_ me."

Sansa glared; finally decided she'd had enough, she wasn't putting up with this any more.

"Enough."

Arya leapt to her feet. "I..."

"No Arya!" Sansa suddenly yelled. "I'm done with your crap, just shut up and listen for a change!"

To hear such words from Sansa, let alone for Sansa to lose her temper like this startled Arya so much, she did just that.

All the same, her thoughts reflected her startled nature. _'What the fuck, Sansa...since, when is she…?'_

"We want to help you, but if you don't want us to, just say so." Sansa said.

Arya shook her head. "Excuse me, I..."

"I get it, you're angry, but listen." Sansa cut her off; rather suddenly. "You _do_ need help in some things, others maybe not so much. At the very least just tell us you don't want help with something and we'll leave it, alright, there's no excuse to snap at us!"

"What?" Arya choked out.

Sansa sighed but then explained; suddenly calmer than before. "We're family; we were so worried, now you're back and we're sacred of losing you again, in any way. We're trying to help, but Gods help us, maybe we're clumsy. But that's no excuse for _your_ behaviour. If you don't want us to do something, just say so."

Silence followed Sansa's words as Arya sat back down on the bed, still shocked at everything that had just happened.

Finally it was like something clicked in Arya's brain.

' _She's….she's right and not just about my family...Gendry's the same...'_

"Well?" Sansa said at last.

Biting her lip Arya finally spoke. "Y-you're right, Gods...Sansa..."

She couldn't help herself, this time the tears spilled forth. Sansa smiled softly and hugged her; Arya instantly replied in kind.

"I'm sorry." Arya managed to choke out through sobs.

Sansa tightened her hold slightly and prayed that at last, the sister she remembered would return.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: An Uneasy Return**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked her :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah.  
wazzup11: True, but well, now things are out in the open, we can expect improvement.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The stillness of the night at the Stark house was broken, shattered, by a scream. The rest of the family was awoken by the screaming, all instantly gripped with fear, yet also recognition. It was Arya who was screaming; she was in the grips of another nightmare.

These nightmares had been a regular occurrence ever since her return, nightmares about her time as a prisoner, the things that were done to her. Beforehand, despite their wishes, the family sadly had been unable to do much to help Arya; mostly out of fear of her once again lashing out at them.

But this time, Sansa was undeterred. While the others all exited their rooms and lingered, uncertain, Sansa immediately, to their surprise, made her way to Arya's room and hurried inside.

Arya was thrashing on the bed, still screaming, her eyes were screwed shut and she was flailing out with her hands, as if trying to ward someone away.

' _Gods, Arya...'_ Sansa thought sadly.

Her mind flashed briefly to the scars she had seen on Arya's back, as well as her thighs, the night they got her home and she went to clean herself. She was always afraid of asking about them, but knew them for what they were, partial signs of the abuse her sister had suffered at the hands of her captors.

Avoiding Arya's flailing hands, Sansa managed to get close and gently grabbed Arya's shoulders.

"Arya, wake up!" She cried. "It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare!"

With a loud yelp, Arya's eyes snapped open, not that it made any difference to her, being unable to see. But for Sansa, it confirmed that her words got through.

"Arya…"

Arya was breathing heavily as she tried to speak a few times, until finally. "S-Sansa...I..."

Sansa pulled Arya up into a sitting position, gently brushing some of Arya's hair back from her face.

"It's alright, it's alright now, you're safe...you're home." Sansa replied softly.

Arya bit her lip, nodding, trembling slightly. Sansa pulled her into a hug and continued to soothe her. Arya responded to the hug, returning the embrace before speaking again.

"I...I'm sorry." She muttered.

Sansa shook her head. "It's alright Arya, I told you..."

Arya replied quickly. "No I mean, I woke everybody up."

Sansa glanced back at the door; the others stood there but smiled; clearly not worried about something like that.

"It's okay; so long as you're okay, that's what we're worried about."

Arya nodded softly and finally; after some time, was able to drop off to sleep again. Sansa made sure she was lying back down, comfortable and then quietly left the room.

She nodded to the others, confirming Arya would be fine and, relieved, they were all able to return to bed and get back to sleep themselves. It certainly shone new hope for them, a chance for things to get easier.

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Arya bit her lip; she could still hear Sansa's words echoing in her mind. It was clear Sansa had spoken to the rest of the family too. So it was that, while still a little awkward, the atmosphere was certainly less tense than it had been.

Arya shifted awkwardly but managed to smile; she knew Sansa was right and was glad that, hopefully, things could be better, she only had to ask.

"Mum, could you pass the pancakes?"

Catelyn smiled and replied as she did so. "Sure, here. Oh, what do you want to drink, tea, milk, coffee?"

Arya smiled and replied. "Coffee please."

She heard her mother move through to the kitchen and relaxed a little; while it rarely inhibited her eating, being blind did make actually using the knife and fork somewhat awkward.

"Anything else?" Her father asked.

She let out a soft sigh as she replied. "Nothing else to eat or drink, but, could you help me with the knife. I'm not used to it yet."

"Of course."

So he did so and soon her mother set the coffee cup down, Arya found it easily and took a sip, smiling. It would probably take a while for this to simply feel natural; but at least it was a start.

Sansa's words resonated in her mind, she wasn't helpless, but she would still need help in some things and if she didn't want help, she only had to say. It was just a question of communication.

* * *

Later Arya was seated in the back garden, smiling as she relaxed on one of the lawn chairs. It was then she heard the back door open and the sound of approaching footsteps. One thing she had noticed about being blind was that her other senses had all sharpened.

"Hey Arry." Came the delightfully familiar voice of Gendry.

Smiling she turned, following the direction of his voice. "Hey."

She waited as he too grabbed one of the lawn chairs and sat down next to her.

"So...how are you?" He asked.

She smiled and shrugged. "Alright...Better I guess."

He paused for a moment before echoing. "Better?"

"Yeah..." She trailed off before sighing. "Gendry, listen, I'm really sorry..."

He shook his head and replied quickly. "Arry, I understand, you were angry, I don't blame you."

Smiling she nodded; feeling relieved and they hugged. After breaking the embrace and sitting in silence for a few moments, Arya considered how she really felt and made up her mind.

"We can, start over you know." She said. "We've not yet really...got back together if you think about it."

"Are you…?" Gendry replied; surprised.

She grinned. "Yes, I'm sure, I'm ready."

Also grinning Gendry moved in closer and replied. "Alright, great...Um, I'm going to kiss you."

Arya nodded; now prepared and they kissed.

Amongst the happiness however, Arya did have one lingering doubt. _'I just that this, Gendry and me, it's the one thing my blindness does not affect.'_

She knew after all that it meant one thing, there was a slight change in the dynamic of their relationship.

* * *

It was later on Arya overheard something.

"You're sure?" Her mother was saying; Arya couldn't hear a reply so guessed she was on the phone. "Yes…Yes..."

Arya paused, wondering what was going on. _'What is this, who is mum talking to?'_

She soon got her answer when she approached her mother after the phone conversation was over.

"Arya." She said, the moment she saw her. "I have news, that was the police. There's been some progress from the investigation."

"What?"

Catelyn smiled as she began to explain; Arya bit her lip as she listened.

"They…?"

"Yes, it's not much but..." Catelyn replied.

"Arya just nodded. "It's a start.

They both smiled and, for the first time in a long while, Arya felt hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: An Uneasy Return**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
wazzup11: Thanks and yeah, they are, things are finally getting better.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)  
Terraphy: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Arya bit her lip as she stood in her room, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Sansa was also present and was busy looking through various clothes in Arya's closet and such.

"Sansa, I..." She began.

Sansa smiled and spoke quickly. "Don't worry Arya; I know what I'm doing. Trust me, you'll still be yourself and have your usual style. I promise."

Arya just sighed. It was time for her date with Gendry and, as she wouldn't have been able to see what to pick out; she had asked Sansa to help her pick out some clothes for the date. It was only after Sansa started looking through her clothes that Arya began to worry about her decision.

' _I'm standing here in my underwear, waiting for my...girly, sister to pick out clothes for me to wear on a date with my boyfriend.'_ She noted to herself. _'All the while hoping she won't pick out clothes that look too girly, especially on me...I suppose stranger things have happened.'_

Sansa meanwhile smiled as she examined some of Arya's clothes; while definitely of a different style to her own, they weren't all that bad truthfully. She couldn't believe she had ever argued with Arya for not knowing how to dress properly, looking back it all seemed so silly now.

She then checked the clothes she had finally pulled out; a pair of black leggings, a sleeveless grey tunic and to finish, some simple grey flats.

"Oh, these will be perfect." She said; getting Arya's attention.

Arya bit her lip. "Are, are you sure…?"

Sansa grinned and handed the clothes to Arya, letting her feel them, reassuring herself.

Once Arya was dressed she smiled; more relaxed, the clothes fit well, were comfortable and, knowing Sansa, somewhat stylish. She knew what she had on and had to admit, she'd almost forgotten about them, they had been a birthday gift from before she was kidnapping and had been somewhat big on her. Now they were the right size.

"Alright, let's go."

Sansa however replied to that. "Not quite yet, one final touch."

Arya was confused but felt Sansa lift her right arm and felt the cool feeling of a bracelet around her wrists.

"Sansa?" She queried.

"I think you know what it is, Arya." Sansa replied knowingly.

Arya smiled again; realizing from Sansa's tone just what she meant. It was a silver bracelet, with the image of a wolf's head engraved upon its face, the family's old crest from medieval times.

Satisfied they headed downstairs, just as the doorbell rang. Sansa answered it and smiled; Gendry stood there, dressed up nice in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt and brown shoes.

"Gendry, c'mon in, Arya's all ready."

Gendry smiled as he stepped inside. "Thanks; hey Arry."

Arya grinned too. "Hi."

"Wow, you look...amazing." Gendry said; grinning even wider.

Arya nodded as she moved closer. "Thanks, I...I'm pretty sure you look great too."

Laughing softly Gendry too her hand and together they headed out to his car.

* * *

They spent the drive to the restaurant in a comfortable silence. Finally, having officially got back together, Arya found that she and Gendry, despite her blindness, had managed to slip back into their usual routines. This included being comfortable just being around each other. Nevertheless Gendry's curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask.

"So, how are things going with the police investigation?"

Arya shrugged. "Not too bad, from what I've heard they've made more progress; nothing definite yet."

Gendry sighed. "I see; sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's cool." Arya replied calmly. "Talking about it...helps actually. It doesn't seem quite so scary once I've talked to someone about it."

Gendry could understand what she meant and smiled as he thought for a moment.

"It's good that, things seem to be getting better now." He said.

Arya smiled too and nodded. Before long, after lapsing back into that comfy silence, they soon arrived at the restaurant.

Gendry stepped out of the car and closed the door. He headed around to the other side as Arya got out. Once her door was closed he locked the car and spoke.

"Okay, here we are, ready?"

She nodded and they began to approach the restaurant. Gendry bit his lip when he noticed something and spoke to her.

"Arry, careful." He told her. "We're getting near the stairs leading up to the restaurant."

Arya nodded before replying. "Right, give me your arm."

He nodded and did so, she held on to him and they made their way up, with him guiding her up the stairs. Once again, she only got the help she asked for. Once inside they were led to their table and sat down, they ordered their drinks and Gendry paused for a moment.

Finally he asked. "Okay um, the menus...Do you want me to read it out, or, find one in Braille?"

"I'll take the second option." Arya replied, smirking lightly.

It was true, ever since her return, she had been learning Braille; while by no means a master she was at least proficient in it. A quick search turned up a suitable menu and they began perusing the menus for their meal.

Once they ordered the meal they passed time expressing their relief at finally being back together, as well as the fact that, although slow, Arya was progressing towards finally forgiving her family.

By the time they reached the Stark house at the end of the date, both of them were hopeful and were looking forward to seeing each other again tomorrow.

* * *

That night however; all was not well as Arya found herself in the grips of another nightmare.

"No, no, please!" She cried out, thrashing again. "No, my eyes, my eyes!"

She was so consumed by terror she almost didn't hear the other voice calling her name, or the hands on her shoulders, gently trying to shake her awake. She gasped as her eyes opened, despite her world remaining dark, as she jerked up into a sitting position.

"NO!"

She then heard the person again. "Arya, it's alright, it's alright."

She let out a shaky gasp. "Mum..."

Catelyn immediately hugged her daughter, Arya responded by returning the hug, finally letting her tears fall.

"Oh, mum, I, it was..."

Catelyn gently soothed her. "It was a nightmare Arya, that...torment is over now; the police are getting closer every day. Soon, no one will have to suffer like that again."

Arya smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I was so angry with you."

"You had every right to be, I'm just glad we have a chance now, that you're back and we can...we can mend." Catelyn replied.

Arya let out a soft sigh; her mother was right, she remained in her mother's embrace until finally sleep returned to her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: An Uneasy Return**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah; summed it up beautifully :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked those moments :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, she is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was a few days after the date, Arya was seated on the couch, relaxing against Gendry who was seated next to her. She listened to the TV, her siblings were also all present and watching it. The peace and contentment shared by them was shattered by the ringing of the phone. Luckily it was answered quickly, however Arya heard her mother's voice as she spoke to whoever was calling.

"Hello, oh, yes, officer." She was saying.

Arya straightened up, she could hear the movement of the others and knew, like her, they were all listening intently now.

They continued to listen in. "Yes; really, that's...that's wonderful. Yes, thank you, I'll let her know."

With that she hung up and they all waited as Cat entered the living room. She smiled as she saw everybody looking towards her expectantly. However it was Arya she focused on; her daughter who had paid such a steep price, due to all of this.

"I have news...the police have finally confirmed. There was a joint operation held, thanks to your information Arya." She revealed. "Through they were successfully able to completely take down the House of Black and White and have rescued all the other victims that they found there. They were also able to find records they kept. So they're now also hunting down other victims, who were already sold."

There were gasps, Arya was stunned, but then grinned as it slowly dawned on her, the truth of what her mother just said sunk in.

"It's...It's over then, they're..." She said at last.

Her mother replied instantly. "Yes."

Arya grinned; relief flooding her.

* * *

It was two days later however, that Arya had something else occupying her mind. She was with her family, visiting their personal doctor, Luwin. He was normally in charge of taking care of Bran, helping him with the various difficulties being in a wheelchair presented.

But he had also began to take on matters involving Arya and her blindness also. He had called them up as he said he had important news for them.

"The reason I called you here..." He explained. "Now I need to listen very carefully. There is a...new type of surgery available, that could cure Arya's blindness...However it is still in the experimental stage and we cannot guarantee results."

She could hear her family instantly whispering, but for Arya the choice was simple.

So she spoke up at once. "Maybe so, but I'll take that chance, I want it done."

She heard the reactions of her family, her father began to speak. "Arya, this is very..."

"I know dad, I know...But it can't be any worse than the horror and torment I've already faced. What I've endured."

She knew from the lack of response that her family were, reluctantly, accepting her decision; they knew her statement was right.

* * *

So it was that Arya, after all the necessary legal work and such was taken care of, found herself lying on a hospital gurney, waiting to be taken through. Her family and Gendry all were present, Gendry squeezed her hand.

"Arry, I know this will work, I have faith." He said to her.

She grinned and replied. "Oh it better work, it's been too long since I last saw your face."

While her tone was teasing; Gendry could sense the underlying statement; for Arya expressing her words in such a way was her form of showing affection. The rest of the family all shared their hopes for her and soon it was time. She was taken through and soon things were being set up. Arya could only hear the things around her.

"Now, this operation will take a couple of hours to complete and you'll be unconscious for a good few hours after that." One of the nurses was saying. "When you wake up, you'll find we've bandaged your eyes, it will be necessary."

Arya nodded. "Alright, I'm ready."

So they set up the IV and before long Arya felt herself drifting away into unconsciousness.

* * *

When she finally recovered, some time later, she was helped into a sitting position by Gendry and Robb and soon the nurses arrived.

"Alright now, close your eyes, we're going to take the bandages off." One said.

The other then added. "When we do, you need to open your eyes, slowly and carefully, this is the only way to know if it's worked and if it has, your eyes will need time to adjust."

Arya nodded; still feeling light-headed but ready. She closed her eyes and waited and finally, when the bandages were removed, she did as they said; slowly carefully opening her eyes. She turned her head slightly as she did so and smiled widely.

"It...It worked; I can, I can see." She exclaimed.

The others all smiled, overjoyed, Arya couldn't help but grin at Gendry; when she turned her head as she did, it meant the first thing she saw, was his face.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: An Uneasy Return**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, the final chapter, just a brief epilogue, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, she did :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was a great part to type :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Things have drastically improved yes, now they are the best they can be :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was night time again in the Stark house. While much had changed, and for the better, one thing remained. As such, it was not surprising, but still worrying for the family, when Arya began screaming from her nightmares again. However this time, they knew, she would have help.

For the restoration of Arya's sight had not only helped her overcome her anger at last, it brought her and Gendry closer together. Gendry was staying the night and, despite initial misgivings, they trusted him enough, he was staying in Arya's room, they shared her bed, simply holding each other.

As it was, Gendry was the first to react to Arya's screams.

"Arry, Arry!" He called out.

She gasped, eyes opening wide. "Wha, no...Not...Not again..."

Gendry tightened his grip on her. "It's alright, it's alright now, you're safe."

"Gendry, Gods it..."

He nodded and kissed her softly; she relaxed and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. Looking over Gendry's shoulder towards the door; she saw the rest of the family. She managed a small smile, letting them know she was alright now.

"You guys have...fully reconciled now?" Gendry noted after her family left.

Arya nodded and Gendry smiled, happy that things seemed to be okay once again; that things were, better. So, holding each other, Gendry doing his best to soothe her from the nightmares. The two of them drifted off to sleep; the nightmare of the House of Black and White now a thing of the past.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
